Bajo tu máscara de inocencia
by Cyrana Ann
Summary: Lo que comenzó como lectura inocente para Shuichi, abrió las puertas para algo más siniestro. La realidad y la locura se mezclan frente a sus ojos¿puede Shu sobrevivir a las voces que lo atormentan?
1. Default Chapter

**N/A:** Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero creo que ha valido la pena. Después de meses de abandono, finalmente decidí continuar esta historia. Solo que... mientras pensaba en ella llegaron a mí todas las posibilidades que tenía y pues... 'Persiguiendo a Shuichi' a muerto. O le he dado unas vacaciones permanentes, como prefieran. A decir verdad PaS iba a ser una historia corta, sencilla y hasta graciosa, y la historia que van a leer a continuación no va a ser PG 13.

Por lo tanto, conozcan al gemelo malvado de PaS, disfruten el fic y si se espantan y no pueden dormir díganmelo, para saber que hice bien mi trabajo... por que para ser honesta, hasta yo me espanté.

**Gracias a:** Grin, clari-chan y New Honey Bunny por sus comentarios on PaS. Espero que les gusten los cambios.

**Precaución:** He recopilado todo mi conocimiento adquirido en películas de terror, cuentos de miedo y hasta un libro que me prestaron que en verdad me hizo prender todas las luces de mi casa. Si te asustas fácilmente sugiero que prendas la luz.

**Resumen:** Lo que comenzó como lectura inocente para Shuichi, abrió las puertas para algo más siniestro. La realidad y la locura se mezclan frente a sus ojos¿puede Shu sobrevivir a las voces que lo atormentan?

* * *

**BAJO TU MÁSCARA DE INOCENCIA**  
**Por**: Cyrana Ann

* * *

**Capítulo Uno: La melodía que nadie más puede escuchar  
**

_Venganza... es una palabra que nunca me gustó mucho... pero ahora la entiendo... tu crees que has cambiado, pero yo puedo ver a través de tu máscara. Sé quien eres, sé cuáles son tus pecados..._

_Me convertiste en alguien que no quería ser. Me enterraste vivo. Ahora es tiempo de pagar. Así como tu destruiste mi corazón, yo me encargaré de verte sufrir, a ti y a todos los que te ayudaron a cometer tu crimen..._

_Pronto mi querido y joven escritor, verás como detrás del rostro más inocente se puede esconder el terror más puro._

  
Tokio, Japón. Año en curso.

En una oscura habitación, del departamento número catorce, en el quito piso del edificio de departamentos más lujosos de Tokio, un joven de pelo rosa casi fosforescente suspiró por decimoctava vez.

Después de que Shuichi se había mudado con Yuki, los problemas habían empezado, y ahora, ya cansado y harto de la situación, el cantante se había decidido: era hora de tomar medidas extremas.

Así pues, el joven se levantó, prendió la luz y regresó a su tarea: tirar más cosas de Yuki. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que su amante tenía complejo de ratón? Y es que, debido a que las cosas de Yuki ocupaban bastante espacio, Shuichi se veía ahora forzado a investigar entre las tantas cajas que el rubio escritor había acumulado en búsqueda de cosas inservibles para tirar y, así, hacer espacio para las suyas.

Lamentablemente, el escritor había dejado bien claro que el no quería tener nada que ver con la 'limpieza' que Shuichi había comenzado. Después de una larga y extenuante discusión, Yuki le había dado un día para deshacerse de todo lo que él quisiera, siempre y cuando él no se enterara.

Shuichi miró el reloj y vio la hora. 7:40. Genial, casi era hora de su programa favorito y él aún no terminaba de revisar las cajas. Yuki debía regresar a la mañana siguiente, aproximadamente a las once, y Hiro había prometido llegar a las nueve a ayudarle a Shuichi a desaparecer todo lo que él hubiera elegido para tirar. Al principio, el cantante pensó que no debía ser muy difícil, después de todo, a él no le interesaban la mayoría de las cosas que había ahí.

Eso fue, claro, al principio. Después de toda una mañana de limpieza, Shuichi había comenzado a encontrar cosas valiosas, referentes a la juventud de su amante. Y como el escritor nunca hablaba de su pasado, la curiosidad de Shuichi había sido más fuerte que su resolución por hacer espacio para su nuevo equipo de sonido, perdiendo demasiado tiempo en revisar lo que encontraba en lugar de apresurarse en su tarea.

Además, cada cierto tiempo, Shuichi se preguntaba a donde diablos se había ido Yuki. Shuichi había intentado por todos los métodos posibles convencerlo de que no era necesario que pasara la noche en otro lado mientras él buscaba en las cajas, pero el rubio lo había ignorado completamente y salido del departamento sin decir a donde se marchaba.

Y eso inquietaba a Shuichi. En especial porque después de la decimotercera llamada a su celular, Yuki había colgado amenazando con apagarlo definitivamente si volvía a llamar para preguntar que hacía.

De regreso en su tarea, Shuichi terminó de sacar un montón de periódicos viejos. Para que demonios los había conservado Yuki era algo que Shuichi no podía imaginarse, pero la pregunta no permaneció durante mucho tiempo en sus pensamientos, porque debajo de ellos encontró algo que no había imaginado que llegaría a ver jamás: un cuaderno.

Bueno, un cuaderno no habría tenido nada de extraordinario de no haber sido por tres razones: una, era un cuaderno de Yuki. Dos, era un cuaderno viejo de Yuki, probablemente de cuando era un adolescente. Tres, era un cuaderno lleno de cuentos cortos escritos por el mismo Yuki, y por la fecha, eran de cuando recién se había mudado a Nueva York.

Nueva York... cada vez que pensaba en esa ciudad, Shuichi no podía evitar odiarla. Solo una vez había estado ahí, y realmente no sabía nada sobre ella, pero esa era la ciudad donde Yuki había sufrido más. Esa era la ciudad donde Yuki Kitazawa había muerto a manos de Yuki.

Y si había algo que Shuichi realmente odiaba era pensar en Yuki Kitazawa. El primer amor de Yuki. La persona que lo había cambiado para siempre.

De no ser por él, Yuki Eiri sería quizás un hombre diferente, quizás sería feliz... Por que a pesar de las apariencias, Shuichi a veces se preguntaba si el escritor realmente era feliz a su lado.

Shuichi sacudió la cabeza un par de veces antes de regresar la mirada al cuaderno. No era momento de pensar en esas cosas, y además Shuichi siempre había sido muy seguro de sí mismo. ¿Por qué habría de dudar ahora?

La mayoría de los cuentos estaban escritos en inglés, así que Shuichi apenas y podía entender algunas frases aquí y allá. Sin embargo un par de cuentos estaban escritos en japonés.

Mientras Shu leía los cuentos, le pareció escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse. Miró el reloj nuevamente. Eran las once treinta. Los ojos amatistas de Shuichi se abrieron en sorpresa. Era ya muy tarde, y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Había estado tan enfrascado en su búsqueda, que las horas habían pasado rápidamente sin que él lo notara.

Suspirando, Shuichi se levantó y caminó hacia la habitación principal. Si bien era cierto que no estaba muy cansado, ya había reunido suficientes cosas para llenar el auto que K les había prestado a él y a Hiro, y el entusiasmo con el que había empezado su tarea hacía tiempo que ya se le había acabado.

Al cruzar el pasillo hacia la habitación, Shuichi volteó a ver la puerta. Estaba cerrada, y él no esperaba realmente que Yuki llegara sorpresivamente, así que pensó que había sido su imaginación. Estaba a punto de dejarse caer en la cama cuando escuchó nuevamente la puerta cerrarse. Shuichi volteó, no había duda, no era su imaginación, alguien o algo había abierto y cerrado la puerta.

El cantante suprimió un escalofrío al pensarlo y, con cautela, se asomó por el corredor. Nada. Con voz algo temblorosa llamó, en espera de que una voz conocida le contestara.

¿Yuki¿Eres tú?

Silencio. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Shuichi decidió que probablemente solo había sido el viento y caminó hacia la entrada. La puerta estaba perfectamente cerrada. Ya un poco o mejor dicho, bastante asustado, el cantante pelirosa decidió armarse con algo de valor y se acercó hacia la puerta.

Después de mirar a su alrededor y comprobar que realmente no había nada, Shuichi suspiró y se dio la vuelta. Acababa de dar dos pasos cuando la puerta, justo atrás de él, se abrió y cerró sola. Dando un brinco, el vocalista se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse cara a cara con... nada. No había nadie, más que él, en el lugar.

Shu miró frenéticamente a su alrededor, para luego saltar sobre la cerradura y ponerle el seguro a la puerta.

"¡Oh no, esto es lo que siempre pasa en esas películas de terror que Yuki no me quiere dejar ver¡La heroína de la película está sola y el maniático llega a matarla¡Y cuando ella quiere escapar no puede hacerlo porque ella misma se ha encerrado!"

Shuichi se apoyó contra la puerta, ya seguro de que algún asesino estaba en algún rincón de la casa esperando el momento adecuado para matarlo. En ningún momento se le ocurrió que se habría sentido más tranquilo si se hubiera tomado la molestia de prender la luz.

**  
**

_Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi... tan distante, pensé que eras una ilusión. Tus rubios cabellos revueltos, tu expresión seria, todo en ti decía que eras muy diferente a los demás, pero fueron tus ojos ámbar lo que más me llamó la atención. Esos ojos..._

Para cuando se le ocurrió hacerlo claro, el cantante ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Hay que aclarar que Shuichi Shindou era una persona valiente. Siempre lo había sido. Y después de sobrevivir a las miradas de muerte de Yuki, las sonrisas de amenazadora calma de Seguchi, los disparos al azar de K, los trucos sucios de Aizawa y las persecuciones a manos de cientos de fanáticas locas; Shuichi habría jurado que no había ya nada en este mundo o cualquier otro que pudiera asustarlo.

Aún así, estando solo en el departamento, casi a media noche, el pobre chico estaba ya a punto de llamar a la policía.

Con pasos rápidos, el vocalista recorrió el lugar, prendiendo las luces a su paso y asegurándose que todo estuviera bien cerrado. Finalmente, llegó a la habitación de Yuki y se metió en la cama.

Silencio.

Recorriendo con la mirada el lugar, Shuichi decidió que lo que hacía falta era algo de ruido y alguien a quien abrazar. Dado que Yuki no estaba cerca, el pelirosa encendió su radio portátil y abrazó su Kumagoru.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, el miedo comenzó a ceder, y Shuichi se acomodó mejor en la cama para finalmente quedar dormido.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando un ruido lo despertó. Parpadeando, se preguntó durante un instante por qué no podía ver ni oír nada... y luego sonrió. Claro, las luces y el radio estaban apagados.

Cerrando los ojos Shuichi hundió el rostro en la suave almohada y sujetó más fuerte a Kumagoru... y entonces recordó. La realidad de lo que estaba pasando le llegó de tal manera que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo en un espasmo rápido pero incontrolable. Él había dejado las luces encendidas.

"Claro, hay muchas explicaciones" se dijo a sí mismo, "tal vez se fue la luz en la cuadra, eso ya ha pasado antes... y las baterías del radio no eran nuevas, así que debieron acabarse..."

Sujetando aún más fuerte a Kumagoru, se levantó y se asomó por la ventana. Las luces de la calle estaban encendidas... "tal ves es solo en el edificio..."

Shuichi se acercó a la puerta e intentó abrirla, y se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que no cedía. Durante un instante se quedó paralizado, hasta que recordó que el mismo la había cerrado. Con una risa nerviosa, quitó el seguro de la puerta y caminó cuidadosamente por el pasillo.

No había nada que temer, el edificio no tenía luz. Gran cosa. Él estaba con Kumagoru, y Yuki estaba solo a una llamada de distancia. "Todo está bie-"

La luz del pasillo hizo que sus ojos amatistas parpadearan irritados. El edificio tenía luz. Entonces ¿por qué no su departamento?

Shuichi apretó al conejo de peluche contra su pecho, pero algo le llamó la atención. Se sentía diferente...¿húmedo? Lentamente Shuichi dirigió su mirada hacia abajo... y cuando lo vio deseó no haberlo hecho.

El una vez blanco conejito estaba ahora rojo púrpura, como si lo hubieran bañado en...

Sangre.

El grito del vocalista de Bad Luck resonó por todo el edificio. Lo último que vio Shu antes de desmayarse fue el conejo arrojado al interior del departamento, donde las luces se encendían y apagaban a diferentes ritmos, como siguiendo una melodía que nadie más podía escuchar.

* * *

Todos los personajes presentados aquí son propiedad de Maki Murakami. 


	2. Lo que nunca existió

**N/A:** Pues si, me tardé una eternidad. Juro que lo terminé hace más de un mes pero como que no le convenció a nadie así que lo tuve que volver a escribir... y el problema no es en sí escribirlo, sino sentarse a hacerlo. En fin, lean y ¡disfruten!

**Kmiloncia: **Espero que esto lo aclare más  
**caritadmanga:** Pues ya ves que sí, este fic tiene mucho potencial  
**Zekhen:** Juro que no ví las películas hasta hace dos semanas... y no me espante > (  
**Aitala Kenobi**: Aquí lo tienes  
**Tsuki Eira:** Nada, lo juro... solo lo voy a matar de miedo. Bwahaha, ya lo verás.  
**Aroa Nehring:** Este capítulo está light, pero después...  
**Dark-san:** Gracias, me encanta que realmente les esté dando miedo.  
Y finalmente, pero no al último, **voz del silencio**, a mí tampoco me asusta Stephen King, solo he leido un libro como el que buscas y en cuanto me acuerde del título te informo¿ok? Espero no decepcionarte, porque quiero crear algo que cuando lo leas por la noche, a solas, te den ganas de irte a dormir con tus papás o tus vecinos o ya de perdida con tu perro.

* * *

**Resumen:** Lo que comenzó como lectura inocente para Shuichi, abrió las puertas para algo más siniestro. La realidad y la locura se mezclan frente a sus ojos¿puede Shu sobrevivir a las voces que lo atormentan?

* * *

**BAJO TU MÁSCARA DE INOCENCIA**

**Por**: Cyrana Ann

* * *

**Capítulo Dos: Lo que nunca existió**

El sonido de la voz de Hiro fue lo primero que escuchó Shuichi al despertar. Parpadeando, intentó recordar lo que había pasado.

"¡Shuichi contesta!"

Durante un momento el joven cantante se preguntó por que le hablaba su amigo de esa manera... y entonces recordó. De golpe, todos los recuerdos de la madrugada llegaron a su mente, y en un repentino ataque de pánico, el pelirosa corrió hacia la puerta y entonces se detuvo. Estaba en la sala. Más específicamente, había estado en el sofá, junto a las cajas que había estado revisando la noche anterior.

El cuaderno de Yuki estaba en la mesa para el café. Todo estaba como lo había dejado la noche anterior, incluso las luces estaban prendidas. ¿Que demonios había pasado entonces¿Había sido todo un sueño¿Una pesadilla de la cuál no había despertado hasta ese momento?

Suspirando de alivio, Shuichi caminó hacía la entrada para abrirle a Hiro, quien parecía que en cualquier momento iba a tirar la puerta. Todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, solo eso.

"¡Shui-! El grito de Hiro se quedó a la mitad cuando le abrieron la puerta."

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto en abrir? Empezaba a pensar que no estabas."

"¡Hola Hiro! Lo siento, me quede dormido anoche en el sofá y cuando desperté olvidé que no estaba en mi cama..."

Hiro sonrió y le revolvió el cabello.

"¿Dejaste las luces prendidas anoche?"

"Eh... si... no le digas a Yuki ¿si¡Si se entera me corre del departamento de nuevo!"

"Jajaja. No te preocupes. ¿Mmh¿Por qué está Kumagoru en el suelo?"

Shuichi volteó confundido. ¿Kumagoru? El conejito siempre estaba en la recámara. Siempre. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, tal y como en su sueño, tirado mirando con sus pequeños ojos negros hacia la entrada.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Shuichi.

_"¿Cómo llegó ahí¡Si me quede dormido en el sillón entonces nunca fui al cuarto y nunca lo agarré¡No caminé hacia la entrada¡No lo arrojé dentro! No estaba... no estaba..."_

La imagen de Kumagoru cubierto de sangre, con sus ojos negros y vacíos mirándolo desde el suelo de la sala le provocó otro escalofrío.

"¿Shuichi? Hey¿estás bien?"

"Uh... si claro, solo que... jajaja ¡acabo de recordar! Ah... ¡no he desayunado! Oye Hiro, lleva a Kumagoru al estudio de Yuki en lo que preparo algo ¿si?"

"Claro. ¿En el estudio entonces? Pensé que siempre lo dejabas en la recámara."

"Ah... si bueno, es que hay mucho desorden ahí por las cosas que saqué..."

"Ok."

Mientras Hiro iba a dejar al conejo, Shuichi sopesó las posibilidades. O realmente no había sido una pesadilla o... ¡Eso era¡Shuichi había caminado dormido!

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Shuichi decidió ir en busca de su desayuno y olvidar el asunto por completo.

* * *

_Crees que todo esta bien... quieres creer que todo ha mejorado... pero en el fondo sabes que no es así. Sabes que cada vez es peor, el dolor, la indiferencia..._

_Dime, mi rubio amor¿sientes el dolor como yo¿Te sientes culpable cuando piensas en mi¿Sueñas conmigo para despertar y darte cuanta que la distancia entre los dos es demasiado grande como para que me alcances?

* * *

_

Después de un rápido desayuno, y de llevar las cajas hacia el auto, Shuichi se dirigió hacia al baño, dispuesto a tomar una ducha, mientras Hiro veía algo de televisión.

"Hey Shuichi, todo esta bien ¿verdad?"

El cantante volteó a ver a su amigo desde la puerta del baño.

"Claro¿porqué lo preguntas?"

"Bueno... no, por nada."

"...¿Uh?"

"Jajaja, olvídalo, apúrate para que acomodemos todo esto en su lugar."

"¡Ok!"

Poco después, Hiro escuchó el grifo del agua abrirse y se recostó, mientras la voz de su amigo llenaba de sonido el departamento.

A Shuichi siempre le había gustado relajarse en la tina y dejar su imaginación volar libre. Quizás por eso siempre se tardaba una eternidad haciendo que el rubio escritor lo obligara a bañarse siempre mientras él quería trabajar en su novela.

Shuichi llevaba un rato en el baño cuando lo sintió. Fue algo muy rápido, pero estaba seguro de que _algo_ le había rozado la pierna. Abriendo los ojos de golpe, examino el agua en busca de ese algo, pero la enorme cantidad de espuma le impedía ver más allá de la superficie.

Después de un instante, Shuichi decidió que seguramente no era nada y cerró los ojos nuevamente. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando lo sintió de nuevo. _Algo_ estaba en su pierna.

Recordando de pronto lo sucedido con Kumagoru, Shuichi levantó la pierna, casi esperando ver un tentáculo o algo así sujetándolo con fuerza. Por supuesto, no había nada.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza, el cantante suspiró y cerró los ojos nuevamente. Ese sueño lo había dejado realmente espantado, y el hecho de que Kumagoru hubiera aparecido en la entrada no ayudaba en nada. Tendría que hablar con Hiro al respecto, seguramente el pelirrojo se reiría, pero al menos le daría la seguridad de que no había sido más que el resultado de demasiado pocky muy tarde por la noche.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en ello, mientras su mente comenzaba a divagar nuevamente.

_Era oscuro, y húmedo. La sensación de claustrofobia comenzaba a tomar control, el pánico empezando a cobrar fuerza. No podía moverse, no había a donde huir... y ellos estaban cerca, podía escucharlos incluso con el sonido de su propia voz agitada llenando el diminuto espacio donde se encontraba._

_Algo le había pasado junto al brazo. En un movimiento frenético, intentó deshacerse de ello, sin embargo, antes de que lograra moverse por completo otro de ellos le estaba trepando por la pierna. Desesperado intento sacudirlo, sin resultados. El espacio era tan pequeño que no podía doblarse lo suficiente como para alcanzar su propia pierna._

_Pronto, otro y otro más comenzaron a trepar, su recorrido dejando una sensación húmeda en su piel. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras sacudía las piernas en otro intento inútil de deshacerse de ellos. Cada vez eran más, trepando, siempre trepándolo, encerrándolo más en esa oscuridad tan absoluta..._

_Sin poder contenerse más, gritó._

Shuichi abrió los ojos con una repentina sacudida de su cuerpo. Un escalofrío lo recorrió mientras se hundía un poco más en el agua rojiza intentando deshacerse de la sensación de frío y humedad que le había provocado su sueño...

Un momento. ¿Rojiza?

Mirando lentamente hacia abajo, Shuichi emitió un grito al ver que, donde alguna vez había habido agua, ahora había cientos, si no miles, de criaturas rojas, como gusanos, que infestaban la tina, llenándola y resbalando por los lados. Estaba rodeado por ellas, se pegaban a su piel, húmedas y frías, y trepaban cada vez más, sin despegarse de su piel por más que el cantante lo intentaba.

Finalmente, intentó salir de la tina, pero las criaturas, las _cosas_, no le dejaban con su peso moverse, estaba atrapado con ellas, pronto estaría enterrado en ellas, y entonces...

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, Shuichi logró levantarse y salir de la tina, dirigiéndose a la puerta. En ese momento, est se abrió, revelando a su mejor amigo.

"¡Hirooooooo!"

Shuichi tropezó en ese momento, haciendo que el guitarrista se tuviera que arrodillar a su lado.

"Oye ¿qué pasa? Shu dime ¿qué te sucede?"

Temblando, Shuichi señaló la tina, mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Hiro se levantó y se asomó a la tina, mientras tomaba una toalla y se la ofrecía a su amigo.

"Shuichi aquí no hay nada extraño."

"¡Pe- pe- pero allí¡Esas cosas¡En el agua!"

Hiro se acercó a la tina y, alzándose la manga de su playera, metió la mano en el agua espumosa. Durante un instante, no sucedió nada, hasta que encontró el tapón y tiró de este.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Hiro se volteó a verlo con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Es este tu monstruo?"

En su mano estaba un muñeco de goma.

"Debiste quedarte dormido," - le sonrió de nuevo antes de dejar el muñeco frente al espejo- "¿Estás bien?"

Shuichi contempló la tina antes de responder. No lo había soñado, su sueño había ido aún peor... pero ahora no había nada. ¿Qué podía decir a su favor?

"Eh... si- si Hiro. Voy- voy a cambiarme y... ¿mm¿Qué es ese sonido?"

Ambos caminaron hacia la recámara y abrieron la puerta, sin embargo, al hacerlo, Shuichi simplemente se quedó paralizado en su lugar.

"Hey Shu... ¿Por qué dejaste tu radio aquí encendido?"

o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o-

Yuki apagó el motor de su Mercedes y miró con algo de exasperación el edificio que tenía enfrente. Por qué se había dejado convencer por el mocoso para tirar algunas de sus cosas no estaba seguro, pero a esta hora ya se había arrepentido.

Aún así camino hacia la entrada y tomo el elevador hacia el departamento. Al menos ya había acabado y durante un rato tendría algo de paz. A estas horas el lugar estaría vacío y con más espacio para que el vocalista metiera su dichoso equipo de sonido.

El rubio escritor no tenía idea de lo equivocado que estaba...

"¡Yukiiiiii!"

En el momento que salió del elevador se dio cuenta de ello. Ahí, sentados frente al departamento, estaban su Shuichi y Hiroshi, éste último con cara de que en cualquier momento se iba a lanzar a un precipicio.

"¿Qué demonios¿Qué hacen aquí afuera¿Y por qué estas vestido así¡Maldición suéltame y déjame entrar!"

"¡Noooooo¡Yuki el departamento está maldito¡Hay fantasmas¡Ya llamé a Tatsuha pero el no puede venir ahora!"

Por un instante el escritor intentó encontrarle algo de sentido a las palabras de su amante, pero pronto se dio cuanta de que no había ninguno. Esperando que el guitarrista fuera al menos más razonable, Yuki le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

A mi no me mires, estaba tomando un baño y luego se puso como loco. Tienes suerte de que lograra convencerlo de ponerse algo antes de salir.

"¡Yukiii¡Tenemos que mudarnos¡O tienes que hacerle un exorcismo a todo el lugar!"

Hiro sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, listo para irse y dejar que el escritor se hiciera cargo.

"¿Y tú a donde crees que vas?"

"Lo lamento Yuki-san, pero alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de las cosas que Shuichi quiere tirar y... además tengo otros compromisos. ¡Nos vemos Shu¡No llegues tarde al trabajo mañana!"

Y con eso, las puertas del elevador se cerraron, dejando al escritor a su suerte.

_

* * *

Yo...no quería hacerlo. No quería enamorarme de ti. Pero no pude evitarlo, Te convertiste para mí en una obsesión, en una necesidad. ¿Por qué no pude alejarme?

* * *

_

"No, no, no, no y no. No voy a entrar a ese lugar. Está poseído y también Kumagoru y no pienso dar un paso adentro jamás."

"Bien. Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, o irte a otro lado. Yo voy adentro."

"¡Pero Yuki¿Qué no has escuchado una palabra de lo que te he dicho?"

"No."

Ambos se miraron un instante antes de que Yuki se arrepintiera por sus palabras. Ahora iba a tener que soportar a ese mocoso llorar y quejarse de su mala actitud y de su falta de interés. Y conociendo las capacidades de sus pulmones, los vecinos iban a terminar llamando a la policía, si es que no lo habían hecho ya.

"¡YU-!"

El grito de Shuichi fue sofocado rápidamente con un beso, que lo tomó desprevenido logrando así el efecto que el rubio deseaba: Silencio para pensar en una solución rápida y efectiva.

"Tonto. Si reviso el lugar y te digo que todo está bien¿entrarás sin hacer escándalo?"

Shuichi sorprendido por el repentino beso solo pudo asentir levemente.

"Bien. Espera aquí."

Yuki entró rápidamente al departamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí. ¿Cuánto debería esperar ante de dejar pasar a su amante? Quizás era un buen momento para sentarse en el sillón y disfrutar de un cigarrillo.

Diez minutos después, el escritor abrió la puerta a un expectante Shuichi.

"¿Y?"

"Aquí no hay nada más que un desorden monumental de cajas."

"Eh... eso lo arreglo ahorita... ¿estás seguro de que no está embrujado?"

Por un instante, Yuki se preguntó si no sería mejor seguirle la corriente y decirle que había un fantasma en la cocina o algo así, y así deshacerse del joven. Pero aún cuando este se había mudado con él sin invitación alguna y por más que lo negara, Yuki le tenía afecto. Quizás incluso podría pensarse que lo amaba. Y aunque aún no estaba muy seguro de querer admitirlo frente a Shuichi, o frente a ningún ser vivo en realidad, Yuki no era tan cruel como para hacerle este tipo de bromas.

"Estoy seguro."

"Y...¿Kumagoru?"

"¿Qué hay con ese?"

"Bueno... ¿seguro que no está poseído?"

"Seguro. ¿Vas a entrar o no?"

Después de mirar al interior un segundo, Shuichi suspiro. Si Yuki decía que estaba bien debía ser porque así era. Intentando una pequeña sonrisa, Shuichi entró al departamento, sin embargo, no pudo suprimir el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo cuando la puerta se cerró a su espalda.

_

* * *

¿No te sientes mal por la confianza que te tuve¿No te molesta el haberme mentido, el haberme engañado en aquellos momentos?_

_Ah, la inocencia perdida... es algo que ambos conocemos ¿no es así? Pero dime, amor mío¿crees acaso que te perdonaré lo que hiciste?

* * *

_

Para saber cuando suba próximo ch, dejen su mail.  
Maldigo a este sitio en donde no se puede poner ni un guión para los diálogos.


End file.
